This invention relates to the preparation of tetramethylene terephthalate polymers.
It is known to carry out transesterification reactions utilizing titanium compounds as catalyst and thereafter to heat under reduced pressure to effect polycondensation.
Previously, it had been considered necessary to carry out at least a portion of the polycondensation at a temperature within the range of 250.degree. to 300.degree. C.